


Constant Bee Sting

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan leaves her bachelorette party, kidnaps Neal, and heads for Storybrooke's only tattoo parlor. All to make good on a drunken agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Bee Sting

Never having female friends, Emma Swan had never been invited to a bachelorette party. 

The closest she’d come was infiltrating one in Los Vegas; standing near enough to a group of intoxicated women at a casino to be thought no threat – until she managed to cuff her target at the bar! 

From what she’d witnessed, it really wasn’t her thing! Wearing some cheap, novelty veil – which would most likely be encrusted with vomit come morning. The too cutesy, mid-drift shirts that advertised the impending nuptials with ‘Mrs. Whatever-Guy-I-Caught!” Parading about; loudly laughing like groups of girls still in high school. Flirting with men and pressuring them to supply them with drinks – brazenly reminding everyone ‘I’m getting married!’ – when they could easily buy their own damn drinks, in Emma’s opinion! 

She was sure her mom was teasing her about Ruby and Granny hosting a bachelorette party. Shrugged off each threat without batting an eye. 

Each morning for a month, when Ruby handed over Emma’s hot chocolate with an apology about having no male strip-clubs in town: Emma thought it was a joke!

But here she sat! The evening before her wedding – in Granny’s transformed diner! Thick, black construction board blocking the windows; denying a sneak peek of the madness inside. 

Multicolored strobe lights flashing in all directions; pulsating to the techno music they all thought regular outside the confines of Storybrooke. After all, it’s what they saw the ‘real world’ supplying on television and in the movies! 

This party was a proto type of every ‘girl’s night out’ scene Emma had ever seen; snuggled on her couch in Boston late at night. Trying to unwind after her latest catch. 

They must have spent hours mapping out what was the ‘normal’ bachelorette experience – all to ensure she got a proper send off! 

Ruby and Emma's mom were in heaven! Dancing together with Belle; laughing hysterically at each perverted comment the other made. Bachelorette parties apparently not a ‘thing’ for the Enchanted Forest – the night felt more a belated one for Snow! Complete with the thirty year old product of said marriage, rolling her eyes and sitting at the bar; eating the food Granny shoveled on her plate. 

Emma wasn’t drinking tonight. Actively making a point of keeping this fact on the down-low; filling a red solo cup with ice tea when no one was looking.

Granny had been so proud upon presenting Emma a giant, penis-shaped cake – along with an assortment of Granny’s specialties… all shaped to resemble male sex organs – it felt rude not to sample everything. The cake far too delicious; Emma was almost finishing it herself as the rest danced. 

A tipsy Belle once again clasped her on the back, loudly whispering in her ear teases about the big ‘wedding night’ – enjoying the role of ‘future stepmother-in-law’. 

As Belle danced back over to Ruby and Snow, Emma shook her head in disbelief; finishing another slice of cake. 

Did Belle forget about that whole ‘having a thirteen year old child together’ thing? Had the majority in attendance not stumbled in on Neal and Emma having sex several times in the last two years? The diner’s bathroom. Gold’s shop. The bug. The forest- 

Granny was at least realistic; joking that, next time she made Emma a penis cake, she needed Emma to give her a picture of Neal’s. 

“Or at least a description to work from,” she joked as she cut Emma another slice. “I have a pretty good imagination! You’d be surprised what I could make with just a few juicy details,” she concluded with a wink. 

“I offered you mine,” Belle hollered from the dance floor. She blushed when she realized her phrasing, quickly trying to recover with, “I offered you my husband’s for source material – the father’s to capture the son’s! You had no interest –“ 

“I didn’t fancy eating Gold’s cock,” Granny declared loudly back. “Nor do I need to think about what his looks like!“ 

Yes, Emma put up with it all – all the madness and attention she’d usually hate. Because they loved her! They threw her the party they feared she’d miss out on – had she been living in Boston. Had she been marrying a normal guy. A guy who wasn’t from the Enchanted Forest. 

When the truth was - had she not given her old life up to live in Storybrooke; had she not broken the curse – there wouldn’t be a party at all!

She sure as hell wouldn’t be getting married! And she wouldn’t have a group of female friends caring about her happiness; wanting to share in her bliss! 

Besides, she liked seeing the ones she cared about having a good time – but she’d made other plans. Glancing down at her cell phone, Emma checked the time again. She was running late already. Looking around to make sure everyone was still having fun, Emma headed for the back of the diner; hoping it would look like she was just off to make a phone call. 

In the nick of time, apparently! As she headed out the back door, Emma heard Ruby declare that the stripper had arrived! For a moment, curiosity had Emma almost heading back – just to see who Ruby had gotten to put on a show for the women.

But then, whatever fairytale character it was, Emma would be required to sit down for a lap dance. Knowing said man was a fairytale character. Probably knowing his story well – and then she’d have to look this story up in Henry’s book afterwards… Emma raced out the back; running until she was blocks away from the diner – safely in front of Gold’s house.

The location, confirmed by Belle after three pints, of Neal’s stag party. 

Slowly, she crept towards the nearest window; preparing herself for similar debauchery to her own – reminding herself to remain calm. Her father would be inside. Gold would be inside. And, whatever they were doing: it was fine. They were adult men; allowed to display sexuality! 

Where Neal was concerned, she refused to be jealous! She’d been there! Done that! Now Neal Cassidy was hers – and she’d let him have a fun bachelor party; so long as he knew how lucky he was when he joined her in their bed afterwards! 

And he would! She’d make sure of that!

She sighed, preparing herself to be a grown up when she looked into Gold’s parlor – but found only Gold, David, Henry, all eight dwarves, and Hook seated around a coffee table; Belle’s favorite ice-breaker, Apples to Apples, open between them. 

David and Gold seemed to be in a debate over the game; their raised voices muffled by the window. Emma just capable of picking up their vicious tones. 

Orange and red streamers were elegantly drooping along the walls of the room; a balloon taped in each corner. The handy work of Belle, Emma quickly realized! 

But the ambience more a child’s birthday than a bachelor party! Scratch that, Emma decided. At a child’s birthday the people would at least be pretending to have a good time. 

The adults seemed to at least be drinking alcohol! Each had a glass at his side. Hook drowning an entire glass of brown liquid before reaching over Tiny to refill again. 

Henry nursing an orange juice as his eyes darted back and forth between his grandfathers; his lack of interference suggesting this had happened before – several times! After awhile, even Henry would decided to just let them go off on each other. 

There! Finally she caught sight of her target. A mess of dark hair peeking out next to their son. Neal was sitting crossed legged on the floor; busying himself with building a fort on the table next to his drink; made of decorative toothpicks with cherries and olives at the ends – another mark of Belle’s touch! Neal looked bored; utterly pathetic when David accidently shook the table, causing Neal’s toothpick fort to fall apart. 

It might not be so hard to lure him away, after all! Though a new element emerged in her plan – how to get the groom-to-be out of his party?

Thinking it would be a ragger, Emma expected to simply walk in and grab him; presence hidden by a large crowd and pandemonium everywhere!

She had an idea! Willing to test it, Emma released a, 

“Mmmeeeooooow!” 

She ducked out of the window, waiting a couple seconds before peeking again. 

The men were looking around; shrugging at each other in confusion. 

“Mmmeeow! Mwwweeoowwww! Meow!” 

She watched with a smirk as Neal rose; alone walking out of the parlor towards the front door. 

Knowing he was the only person coming, Emma started wailing in a frenzy! Sounding like a deranged cat in heat, Emma screamed into the air; ducking behind a bush as Neal stepped out of the house to investigate. 

She kept meowing until Neal was within arms reach – and grabbed him! Pulling him behind the bush with her.

“Hello,” she started before moving in for a playful kiss. “How would you like to be rescued this fine evening?” 

From his squat behind the bush, Neal looked up to the window; debating with himself before turning towards her with a grin. 

“More than anything! Just let me get Henry –“ 

“Henry is staying with his Gramps, tonight – I have a special surprise; just for you!”

Grabbing him by the neck, Emma slowly pulled him forward for another kiss. Fingers tickling slightly as they moved from behind his neck to brush against his stubble; holding him in place. Trying to entice with every movement against his skin; each nip on his bottom lip. 

When she pulled away, the hunger radiating in his eyes confirmed – she had him! Without question, Neal followed her out of his papa’s yard and back into the shopping area of town. Right next-door to the Rabbit Hole. 

He raised no question when they didn’t head towards their currently empty apartment. Just followed obediently; a gleam in his eyes as he reached to hold her hand. 

Merryweather had been the first fairy, former nun, to leave the Convent after the curse broke. Rumors had her packing her bags within the first five minutes! 

The fairy promptly purchased a shop; setting up Storybrooke’s first (and only) tattoo parlor.

When Neal finally realized where they’d stopped, the pep in his step was gone. He stared up at the sign; fearful. He glanced over to Emma, raising an eyebrow; silently questioning if she was serious. 

“Come on,” she placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to the door. “We have an appointment –“ 

“You can’t be – that was a joke, Emma! This has to be a joke!” 

“You agreed –“ 

“Yeah, when I was drunk! At a suggestion you made when you were as well – I never thought –“ 

Emma raised her wrist, indicating her flower tattoo. 

“It’s nothing but a bee sting, Neal! Just a constant bee sting for a couple minutes and you’re done!” 

“A constant bee sting? Emma: there’s a reason things hurt! It’s our bodies saying, ‘Nope! Wasn’t meant to happen! Pain! Not good!’ We’re not meant to etch designs into our skin!” 

“That doesn’t make sense Neal,” Emma huskily whispered into his ear. “A little pain could be –“ 

“Nope! Pain isn’t good!” 

“Holy shit, Neal! So, like, if I every wanted to try something different; candle wax… whips… you’d be against that?” 

“Completely!” 

Emma glared at him; checking the time on her cell phone again. They were over twenty minutes late now – and Merryweather had agreed to staying open for the special occasion.

Sighing, Emma made her final stand; an offer Neal would never refuse.

“Do you realize how much pain bringing our son into the world caused me –“ 

“That’s not fair!” 

“ – hours of almost unimaginable pain; surging through every part of my body –“ 

“-that’s not what we’re talking about!” 

“Being ripped; torn apart. All selflessly for our son –“ 

“That’s a women’s –“ 

“Don’t you dare say that’s a women’s problem! My vagina was never the same afterwards! Never! You don’t get over that kind of trauma!” 

Neal threw his hands into the air in frustration, “Your vagina is fine – no! Perfect!”

Emma crossed her arms and turned away from him. 

“ – You have a perfect vagina,” Neal screamed; echoing down the empty streets of Storybrooke.

It was almost eleven now but Emma still worriedly looked around; panicking that Neal’s declaration had been heard. When she was content they were undetected, Emma sighed, 

“ – well I guess we’ve decided on that other matter now, huh?” 

Confused, Neal stepped closer, “What do you mean?”

“Well, a week ago you brought it up – the idea of having more children. Four, I think was your very reasonable request. But if pain is bad, a bee sting unheard of compared to the agony I would experience in four more labors, I suppose that’s that –“ 

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, watching the gears starting to turn – quickly, she redirected her attention to the building’s brick siding; allowing Neal to fit together her offer instead. 

“So you’re saying, if – and I mean if – I allow myself to be permanently scarred for your amusement; you’d be receptive to more children?” 

“I’m saying if you undergo a few minutes of discomfort, I guarantee one new child as payment for your overwhelming ‘manliness’. With the prospect of more joining the ranks – at my pleasure, of course!” 

She had him there! Excitement filled his eyes; the images of all the children he’s apparently dreamed up for them dancing in his head. A big, loud family. 

Where Emma was more partial to taking ‘The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe’ as a cautionary tale; proscribing birth control – lots of birth control! - , she’d realized it was Neal’s idea of paradise. Any guilt at manipulating Neal by this desire she dismissed quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the tattoo parlor. 

It was empty inside; a thin layer of smoke curtsey of the owner’s chain-smoking habit – which she refused to break to cater to any public population or legal ordinance. Not even in the presence of the Savior/sheriff. 

Spread out on the reclining chair, the plump, little woman was smoking; waiting for them. Jet black hair cropped around her ears; streaks of dyed hair a shocking cerulean blue. 

“Hey Merryweather,” Emma greeted the fairy… and former disgruntled nun. “I’m sorry we’re late –“ 

“Been waiting,” Merryweather chided both, waving her arms about in agitation; ashes from her cigarette falling like snow to the floor. “You said ten thirty at the latest and I thought: sure! Why not? Why not give the almighty Savior a break for a wedding present –“ 

“And we really appreciate the trouble,” Emma assured her quickly; walking Neal forward. When Merryweather moved to a side table; looking through a stack of papers, Emma playfully shoved Neal down into the now vacant, reclining chair. 

“Someone was a bit nervous,” joked Emma, lowering to place a kiss on Neal’s forehead. 

“Nervous,” piped Merryweather. “What for?” She glanced over from behind Emma, eyeing Neal with unease. “You questioning my practices? I keep this place spotless, buddy! Above standards! And each tattoo I make has been carefully created – this is my art! Not some disease-ridden hub that will do just about anything! Your future wifey and I have been working on this for weeks! Months! This is all the product of careful consultations and –“ 

“I honestly didn’t mean anything,” Neal stuttered. “I’m just – not the best with… needles…”

Emma raised a eyebrow, eyeing Neal with a newfound concern. He’d never told her that – she never knew that about Neal Cassidy; and she knew him better than anyone! She was about to question him further but Merryweather thrust a piece of paper into her hands; their final agreed upon design. 

She was adamant against rings – when Neal had asked about getting her an engagement ring, Emma promptly told him to go fuck himself. 

An engagement ring was what he’d given Tamara – and didn’t suit them at all! She didn’t want a piece of jewelry to represent their marriage; something that could easily be taken off in anger. Be thrown at his head when she was frustrated. 

Nope, the swan necklace worked just as well on that front! 

Emma Swan wanted their commitment written into their skin. Matching tattoos a much better option than golden bands.

It had started with their initials – but that quickly became overly complicated. Like everything else. 

E.S. and N.C. – but was he, end of the day, not Baelfire? 

E.S. and just a plain ‘B’ didn’t seem to carry the same impact. 

They had chosen to be the Swans after marriage – so the debate continued in his realm: would he be N.S. or B.S – but Merryweather’s design of B.S.; thinking of getting ‘bullshit’ tattooed on her skin as proof of her marriage commitment - she’d laughed for several minutes before declaring they might need to consider another tattoo design! 

Emma glanced down at the page; nodding approvingly at Merryweather. 

“This is perfect!” 

“I know it is,” Merryweather assured her in return; glancing at Neal with distain. “So you don’t like needles, huh?”

Neal shook his head, watching like a hawk as Merryweather took a seat on the stool next to him. She reached into a drawer, pulling out her equipment. 

“I’ve never understood that phobia really,” Merryweather continued. “They’re so common – especially in this world! What could go wrong with something so.. run of the mill?” 

Emma tilted her head in confusion. Wouldn’t a fairy involved in Aurora’s story understand the dangers of needles… spinning wheels..

“Bad first experience with vaccines,” Neal tried to explain. “This nurse was visiting the home and just… slammed a needle into my arm! Had no idea what or why! Then she took blood…” His voice faded away; face quickly paling. When Merryweather brought out the needle for her machine, Neal reverted to his natural impulse. Leaping to his feet, he backed himself into a corner; arms out as he attempted to reason with both women. 

“I – maybe we should talk about this some more… Emma? Let me look at the sketch? Watch Emma go first?” 

“ –‘Fraid not,” responded Merryweather. “We don’t want you to chicken out on us – much better to face your fears head on! Like ripping off a Band-Aid!” 

“I’ve actually never understood that express –“ Neal started. Merryweather turned on the tattoo needle, the pen-like object buzzing. A humming for Emma – but for Neal there was something positively surgical to it!

Emma watched him pale more; ghostly white in the dark corner of the parlor. His eyes dilating as they met Merryweather’s electric needle; waiting to latch onto his skin. 

“Neal? Neal –“ Emma moved to reach him in the corner but too late! His knees buckled beneath him; his body pooling onto the floor. 

Her love, the father of her children – the man who’d saved them; stood between her and any enemy with only sword in hand – had fainted! 

Merryweather clucked her tongue displeased, “I was only teasing the guy!” 

Emma lowered herself next to Neal’s body; running her hands gently against his forehead; clammy and cold to the touch. 

When she was certain him breathing comfortably, she turned to Merryweather with a smirk, 

“Can you help me turn him over?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Neal awoke in bed; spread out on their queen-size mattress. Laying on his chest. He blinked; trying to recall what had transpired – about to panic when he felt a hand massaging his back; a soft voice humming in his ear. 

“Did I pass out,” he questioned into the pillow. 

“Ah ha – a bit of a fainting spell,” Emma’s voice answered; her other hand joining as she worked out the tension in his muscles. 

“I don’t like needles!” 

Emma laughed; moving to position her body over his, lips skimming against the back of his neck. 

“I suspected as much,” she joked. 

“Like: I really, really don’t like needles!” 

“And why am I just hearing about this now?” 

Neal paused; thinking. Allowing his mind to drift away as Emma continued moving her hands against his back. With a sigh, the truth came spilling out, 

“Guess it didn’t seem very ‘macho’. When you’re trying to pass yourself off as a dependable, protective type to the most beautiful, amazing –“

“ – trying to butter me up, Cassidy?” 

“ - ‘Hey! Come live with me in this stolen car’ or ‘let’s get a place together’ – ‘I faint at the sight of needles but you can totally rely on me!’” 

“I can rely on you,” countered Emma. “And, thanks to our adventures, I know you can swordfight and steer a ship and are an ideal lookout… and change the filter in the water, which I hate doing –“ 

“Real funny, Swan!” 

“Hey! Those are all important! And, if worse comes to worse, I can take out all the bad guys and stand over your unconscious body, my lovely damsel in distress!” 

Neal turned his face around, peering up into the smiling face of Emma Swan. She started the kiss; lips teasing him. Teeth scrapping as he excitedly turned his body around. He pulled Emma securely against him; hips already grinding together wantonly when – he shrieked in pain the moment his ass was resting fully on the mattress; supporting both their body masses. 

With the kiss broken by his cry, Emma smirked sheepishly at him; inches from his face. 

“I didn’t think you’d feel it so soon,” she admitted. “What the hell, man? You’re like the ‘Princess and the Pea’!” 

“Wh – what did you do,” asked a fuming Neal. 

“You were already out,” Emma rationalized. “And there was going to be no way to get you to relax again so – we might have taken advantage of your… unconscious state and –“ 

“I was passed out and you branded me?” 

“You agreed to it,” argued Emma defiantly. 

“Under duress!” 

“Well: it’s done now! And it can’t hurt that much!” 

“It’s agony!” 

Emma leaped from the bed livid – but, where Neal expected her to storm from the room, she moved to lower her jeans instead; slowly pulling the fabric from her long legs. Once standing only in her panties, and slowly removing those as well, Neal finally stammered, 

“What in the world are you doing?” 

“Proving that it can’t hurt that bad,” turning her back to him, Emma lowered her panties to reveal her bare ass – a small, circular crest now present on her left butt cheek. A bit red and irritated, but Neal had to confess it a wonderful sight – a swan encircled by a Celtic knot; wisps of flames heralding off the majestic swan. It was a fierce crest – their own personal coat of arms: a swan ready for battle! 

“ – Yours is exactly the same; left cheek. Same size; same everything! It’s only a slight stinging –“ 

“Like a bee sting, huh,” Neal answered with a throaty laugh. 

With a mischievous grin over her shoulder at him, Emma allowed the panties to fall to the ground; legs elegantly lifting to detach the cloth. 

“And a swan vomiting fire –“ 

“A swan breathing fire,” corrected Emma as she turned away from him again; arms stretching to lift her shirt over head. 

“A very peculiar crest,” Neal noted as he watched Emma undo the clasp of her bra with ease; lazily allowing it to meet the ground. Arms stretching in the air; lifting her freshly tattooed ass with them. All in all, supplying Neal the perfect view of their shared symbol. The pain in his buttocks now a dull numbing as his cock started to twitch excitedly.

“I like our symbol,” Neal declared. “Our little firebird!” 

“I knew you would,” a pleased Emma turned around, strutting proudly back to the bed. She allowed him to wrap his arm around her; pulling her onto his lap.

A heated kiss had Emma scrambling to unbutton his shirt; hands almost ripping the shirt apart! Both’s hips already grinding against the other; far too familiar with the other to not cause the owners to moan in delight. 

Neal gasped; annoyed when she pulled away. Emma grinned back at him; keeping her mouth out of range while her hips continued moving against his. Like a tease, she rode him, laughing as she announced, 

“You better be quick, buddy!” 

“Oh yeah,” asked Neal as he struggled to bring her back down to him; she always evaded him. When he was too close, she came down harder on his cock; leaving him panting like a fool half his age! 

“I’m getting married in the morning – today, actually! In a couple hours, the saga of Emma Swan’s singlehood will be at an end!” 

“From where I sit, seems like it’s about time,” chanced Neal with a smirk. 

“You say that now, but it’s the end of an era! No more crazy, erotic, spontaneous, unmarried sex,” she waited until Neal’s hips stopped thrusting upward, a confused expression on his face. 

“ – wait a minute..” 

“Now we’ll be like the rest of them; maybe on holidays or birthdays. Anniversaries – the odd Saturday we force ourselves too –“ She laughed at Neal’s pout. “I was joking, you goof! We’ll be having crazy, erotic, spontaneous, married sex – can you believe that injustice, Cassidy?” 

Holding his eye contact, Emma unzipped his jeans; reaching in to grasp his cock. She laughed when he began to squirm; jerking his hips forward impatiently. 

“Amazing, isn’t it,” Emma asked. 

“What –“ 

“Your poor little ass doesn’t seem to be as swore anymore!” 

“Stop teasing, Emma,” Neal begged. 

Hands raised in mock surrender, Emma moved off his lap; rolling onto her back next to him.

“Take your clothes off,” she commanded as she looked up at the ceiling; calm and serene as Neal trampled on the bed next to her, fumbling as he struggled with buttons and zippers. She lowered her hand downward; gliding across her thigh. Hearing Neal cuss loudly as his shirt was caught on something, Emma bit her bottom lip; trying to not laugh as her exploring hand found her folds. Playing with herself, Emma started to pant. Short, uneven breaths turning to moans as her long fingers traced her clit; stroking her entrance as her hips involuntarily jolted forward. 

When she no longer heard Neal beside her, she turned her head to the side – and found him successfully naked; watching her. Neal’s large eyes trailing along her body. 

She held back a taunt about his voyeurism, her free hand moving along her breasts; massaging and pinching her erect nipples – pretending to ignore the besotted man enraptured by each movement. When Emma was thrashing about; moans louder each second, Neal finally spoke up, 

“Are you going to come,” he inquired. 

Emma nodded eagerly, fingers picking up speed as she neared – Neal placed his hand on her wrist, pulling her fingers away. Emma glared at the cruel man – until he rolled on top of her. 

“I propose a possible revision for our vows,” Neal joked as he nuzzled against her throat; tongue darting out lick. 

Squealing in excitement, Emma wrapped her legs around Neal’s hips before answering, “Oh yeah? And what do you suggest?” 

Looking down at her, he wrinkled his nose for a moment before declaring, “No one gets to orgasm in this marriage alone: solidarity!” 

Emma was about to call his bluff until Neal aligned himself; swiftly entering her with a throaty moan.

They set a rigorous pace – both too thoroughly needy for anything else. Hip bones scraping against each other. Lips and teeth locking; fighting in a frenzy. Emma was determined to leave a trail of hickies along his neck as he panted into her shoulder and neck. His raspy voice calling out nonsense; every now and then, Emma heard the word ‘perfect’ uttered – when it finally clicked, she pulled him away by his hair; staring straight into his face.

“You’re talking about my vagina aren’t you!”

“Wha – it really is perfect! Top-notch! The greatest –“ 

Emma brought him down for a kiss; locking him in place as her hands ran along his back, lowering to his ass. At first, she was only pulling him deeper; grasping the top of his butt to encourage him. Moaning in their kiss when he hit just the right spot – but when Neal started to peak, Emma got her revenge. Reaching lower on his left cheek, Emma pinched the tender skin she’d had tattooed; the area Neal claimed was in agony! 

The pain only made the bucking of his hips more intense; triggering her own release as Neal gasped into her neck; trying to recover. 

Turned out Neal Cassidy did like pain – it had at least triggered a powerful orgasm for them both. 

Coming down from her peak with a huge grin on her face, Emma stared upward at the ceiling; caught in the delicious moments after bliss but before rationality returned. Neal watched her in awe, cuddling closer to her side; fingers running through her hair in reverence – but her smile faltered. Her brows furrowed. 

“Emma,” Neal raised himself upward, cradling her head. “What’s wrong?” 

She refused to admit anything was amiss at first, avoiding his eyes as she moved farther away. When Neal didn’t drop the issue, Emma finally said, 

“It’s just – I’m sorry you didn’t get, you know, the whole ‘bachelor party’ experience-”

“How long were you watching?” 

Again, she avoided eye contact; rising to a seated position in bed; fingers drumming nervously on her knees. 

“Awhile, I guess. Long enough –“ 

Neal sighed, moving to sit next to Emma on the bed. Running his fingers through his already messy hair, Neal laughed gently to himself. Emma’s ears perked up immediately, she turned to stare into his eyes.

“So,” she prompted, raising an eyebrow to coax him into the tale. 

“So,” Neal began. “David and Henry, an hour in, went to get some take out. Leaving my papa and I alone. With team seven and Tiny, of course! – and we ended up having an unexpected guest –“ 

“Hook,” answered Emma, remembering him from before. 

“Yep! That had papa furious enough! But Hook… Hook was kind enough to – take it upon himself; as my step-father to- “ 

“Just spit it out already!” 

“Hook brought me a present: four young women very eager to undress. A pirate wench! An unlicensed nurse! A special for me: naughty cop! And, of course, a sexually curious Little Bo Peep!”

Emma turned away from him; knees rising to her chest as she glared at the opposite wall. 

“Did – did you have fun?” 

“Emma –“ 

“Hey, I’m trying to be cool about it! Did you have a good time?” 

“Let’s see: I watched my father chase four strippers down his drive; waving his cane in fury. Talked him out of doing the same with Hook. Dared our son to attempt that scene from Risky Business with me – papa has great hardwood floors for sliding! It was a triumph, by the way! Henry and mine’s rendition! Oh, and the strippers were gone before Henry and your dad returned.

So David might think I’m less of a pervert now and we won’t have to explain to our thirteen year old about strippers just yet – and then you interrupted our thrilling game of Apples to Apples to kidnap me. I faced one of my least favorite things in this world; fainted. Awoke to discover you had me branded – and then got to have sex with you; which is always awesome, by the way! So yeah – I’ve had a pretty good time!” 

“I like a man with moderate needs,” Emma joked; turning back to him. 

“Baby, I’m as chill as they come! Just happy to be here!”

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder; smiling contently. 

“So – no lap dance? What a shame!” 

“Well,” Neal smirked. “You could always –“ 

“Clothes are already off, Neal – wouldn’t that ruin the whole suspense thrill? Besides,” Emma turned to the clock next to the bed. “we have to be up in four hours.” 

The couple moved to lay down, Emma’s head still using Neal for a pillow; hand spreading along his chest. 

“I love you,” she muttered sleepily. 

Reaching for her hand, Neal tenderly brought it to his lips, “Love you, too.” 

Emma moved her head slightly to look over at him. “Do you want one of your presents early? I’ve been saving it for tonight but –“ 

“You are insatiable, woman! I thought we were gonna try for four hours of sleep at least –“ 

“Ha, ha! Do you want it or not? It’s now or I’ll withhold it until midnight! You’ll have to spend all day; wondering just what I’ve –“ 

“Okay: give me my present! But know that yours is currently across town; wrapped and waiting. I know your tricks, baby! You won’t get yours early just because –“ 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Wha- “ 

“Pregnant. Me. You. Baby –“ 

“Are… are you sure?” 

“Yep,” Emma grabbed Neal’s hand and laid it across her still flat stomach. “Someone’s in there.” 

Neal’s eyes were large; filled with wonderment as his hand rubbed against Emma’s soft skin. 

“ – boy or girl?” 

“At this point? Either! But it’s definitely an it –“ 

Neal leaned down; lips brushing against where Emma had placed his hand. She felt his breath tickle her skin as he whispered, “… papa loves you.” 

When Emma saw his face again, he had on his crinkling smile; his brightest one of all. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, Neal regarded her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

Neal was beyond words; one hand rubbing her stomach and the other playing with the curls framing her face. 

“I –“ Neal’s voice broke when he finally tried to speak; Emma worrying he’d start crying as well. But Neal held himself together; grinning down at Emma when he managed, “I love you guys – so much!” 

“And we love you too,” assured Emma. “Henry. Me. Little, baby sea-monkey –“ 

Neal laughed, “Really?”

“Yep! Tons! If I loved you less, I wouldn’t have branded you,” Emma reached around his back; pinching his left butt cheek once more before both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
